


Young Love

by sylviamorris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



Hermione and Draco


End file.
